


Non-Scents and Sensibilities

by Thomas McQuinn (AtrydvonAschoen)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrydvonAschoen/pseuds/Thomas%20McQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short vignette that gets mentioned at the beginning of Flavors (becau2e II'm a 2paz and have two liink ALL of my fiictiion2 twogether).<br/>Terezi gets bored, and decides to see if Karkat's done giving John a hard time. What she finds instead is... not entirely what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Scents and Sensibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Far more tame than you'd think, this one. Suggestive as all get-out, hence the Mature rating, but if you've seen any of the Austin Powers movies (namely, the second one), it's nothing you've seen before.
> 
> Well, similar to it, anyway.
> 
> WARNING! In case you didn't notice the Pairings and Category tags, IMPLIED SLASHINESS AHOY!

Non-Scents and Sensibilities  
\---

Click.  
Click-click.  
"Bored."  
Click-click-click.  
"Boooooooooooooooored."  
Click-click-click-THWACK.  
"Mm, I wonder if Karkat's done messing with John?" A nose delicately tested the air for a familiar scent-- impotent anger and something altogether gray with a tinge of-- delight? That seemed a little strange. What in the veil would entertain Karkat? Save watching someone he hated burst into flames, of course. Curious, Terezi ceased beating the end of her cane against the wall in the corridor leading to the trolls' personal quarters, pulling herself to her feet and following the faint scent down the hallway. A few brief recursions to make certain she wasn't following an older trail (it was getting harder to do in the past several days, what with the others not having anywhere to go; their scents were beginning to overlap with one another a little) she found her way to Karkat's door, pausing to draw a deep breath at the gray Cancer symbol painted on the door.

Her nostrils caught a whiff of something a little different, however, and a small smile slipped onto her face. "Oh-ho..." She uttered a sultry giggle under her breath.  
Pressing an ear to the door, Terezi thought she could hear muffled voices within; a grin sprouted from one ear to the other at what she heard.

"Axphth, dammit, how the hell do you stand this shit?"  
"I do thiiss all the tiime, Kay-Kay. You wanted thiiss, sso you have two put up with iit. Iit'll help loossten thiingss up."  
"Watch it! You almost got me in the eye!"  
"Iif you would be sso kiind ass two SSIIT SSTIILL, Ii wouldn't be sso nervouss about thiiss."  
"Oh for fucks sake, you're screwing it all up. Look, see? Now it's all... fucking funny looking."  
"Would you get off my bulge about iit? Sseriioussly, Kay-Kay, Ii'm ssurpriissed you diidn't assk one of the giirlss for thiiss." A pause. "...vut iif you're goiing dew be a jerkath aboud iid, Ii'n nod goiig dew."  
"Alright, alright, fine. Just... be more careful, ok?"  
"Ii'll be ath gendle ath a kiidden. Ffthee? Iid'th fiiddiing iin jutht fiine."

Always opportunistic in her surprise encounters, Terezi chose that point to swing open Karkat's door wide, taking a deep breath as she did so. "So what's going on in heeere?"

Karkat was seated in a computer chair set at its' lowest setting, his shirt crumpled on the floor a short distance away. Also shirtless, his glasses half-down the bridge of his nose, Sollux sat straddling Karkat's lap... with a comb clutched between his teeth and a pair of scissors in hand.

The whole scenario bore a rather cloying odor that Terezi couldn't quite place, but a few brief tests of the air brought the presence of several small snippets of hair on the floor, and a bottle of spray-detangler resting on the table behind them. Karkat had a deer-in-headlights look on his face; Sollux was harder to read, between the glasses and the comb keeping any expression hidden on his face.

Terezi frowned mightily. "Oh." Her displeasure was almost palpable.

"W-whadda you want?" Karkat was more than a little flustered at the matter, but deep down he had hoped to at the very least make himself a little less... ratty-looking. Sollux was the only one he trusted anywhere near his head with scissors.

The bichromatic troll, to his credit, seemed to be relatively undisturbed by the interruption, and solemnly directed Karkat's face back toward him, before reacquiring the comb from his mouth and beginning to work another batch of tangles out. "Eyess front, Kay-Kay. Ii'd liike two get thiiss done wiith ssooner rather than later." Rather flatly, Karkat glared at Terezi with one eye, even though he knew it didn't mean a damn thing to the blind girl. "Either say your piece or get the fuck out, Terezi." He couldn't exactly throw a fit at her with Sollux sitting in his lap like that.

Repressing the urge to giggle uncontrollably, Terezi folded her hands behind her. "I guess you're done bothering John, then, hm?" The mirth was still audible in her words.

"No shit, I was done half an hour ago. Last I saw some nutjob from his game sent him riding on a rocket through the veil and goddammit watch the horns!" Sollux's scissors tapped lightly against one of Karkat's stubbed horns.

A Terezi-like grin planted itself on his face for a moment and he tapped the horn again. "Ssorry, iit'ss sso hard two ssee them, sso Ii miight bump them oncse and a whiile."

Another snippet dropped a small cluster of hair onto Karkat's nose, and he snorted angrily. "Just watch it."

Terezi giggled to herself and stepped out. "I'll leave you two to your fun, then." Before the door shut, she thought she caught the sound of Karkat yelling a threat, but the noise of the creaking door drowned it out as she tip-tapped her way back down the hallway.

"Why the hell are you sitting in my lap like this, anyway?"  
"...what, you couldn't fiigure that out, Kay-kay?"  
"...oh... uh... well... I... SHUT UP."

**Author's Note:**

> And a little logic for those of you who might want it:  
> 1) Why both shirtless?  
> They don't have anything handy to keep the hair out of their shirts.  
> 2) Why is Sollux in Karkat's lap?  
> So he has a better view of the front of Karkat's hair while trimming.  
> 3) Why can't they use a bedsheet to manage trimmings?  
> Eenh. *shrug* I mostly wrote it to see if I could handle the Karkat/Sollux dynamic well. Figured I'd throw in some cheesecake for fans of the pairing.


End file.
